A Change of Heart
by smutbornandbred
Summary: One-shot. Set in CoLS. What if, before leaving Sebastian, Clary had a change of heart? Clary/Sebastian smut


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the dialogue taken directly from the book. **

Clary knew she had to run if she wanted to survive.

All the time she had spent at the apartment would mean nothing if she couldn't get to the Clave. She had to let them know what was going on. She had to protect Jace.

_Jace_. Her Jace was gone. He had been gone for so long that she wasn't sure what would be left. Even when he was lucid for the one night, he felt farther away from her than he ever had.

Clary still loved him, though. Or at least, she was still in love with his memory, however faded that might be. Her feelings felt pale, as though the life drained out of them with each day she saw Jace under the spell of Sebastian.

Right. Sebastian, the one who she definitely needed to escape from. Right now. Definitely.

She ran to the door, and was frantically drawing the rune she needed to free herself from Sebastian's prison, when she felt a hand grab her arm. She tried to fight him off, but he was far stronger than he looked.

He had the smuggest look plastered across his otherwise angelic face. "What's wrong, little sis? You look upset."

Clary couldn't look him in the eye. She forced herself to think about his evil, and not the emotions she felt. His compassion in Paris had drawn her in, made her feel drawn to him in ways she hadn't expected, ways she had always associated with Jace.

Sebastian pressed her back into a wall. Clary tilted her face up. She mustered every ounce of her courage. "Let me go". Her demand was strong, but her confidence faded when Sebastian laughed.

"Let you go? Now why on Earth would I do that?" His grin widened impossibly further, looking more and more like a beast ready to devour its prey. "You mean so much to me. I need you around. Won't you at least let me show you a good time?"

Clary began to tremble, mostly from fear, but there was also something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "You're my brother," she said, quieter than she would have liked.

"What does that matter?" Sebastian moved closer to her ear. His voice was low, almost in a whisper. "'Thou hast ravished my heart, my sister, my spouse; thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck.'"

Clary felt a shiver flow down her back and settle lower than she would have like. She knew she had one last chance. "I said get OFF." She shoved Sebastian with all her strength, and managed to push him to the floor. She began to run, but hesitated long enough for him to get back up.

He stood, and the two locked eyes. "Why did you pause, little sister?" His face showed puzzlement, but his eyes burned with what Clary was able to distinguish as hope.

She bit her lip, but said nothing. He took a step towards her, and she held her hand up. He stood still once again, this time puzzlement is his eyes as well. "What do you mean?"

"About what?"

"'Thou hast ravished my heart.' Is that some kind of a sick joke?" Clary didn't know why she had stopped, except that it had something to do with the look on his face when she had run. It looked something like... Hurt.

Sebastian laughed, but it sounded strangled. "It means I love you. Maybe no one else, maybe not in the way you want, but I love you, little sister. I love you, and I want you to be mine."

That was not what Clary had expected. She had expected his manipulation, even his words, but not the way they had made her feel. She had not expected to feel comfort, or need, and especially not the sudden heat when he said "mine". She knew that her relationship with Jace had faded, and now she saw where all the passion had gone. The color had transferred to her passion disguised in hatred towards Sebastian.

Clary saw two roads laid out in front of her. She could leave, and tell the Clave, and save the world. Or she could see what it could really mean to be his.

Sebastian was waiting, unsure, but perfectly still. Something in his face, and she made her decision.

Clary smirked. "If you love me so much, then show me."

Sebastian took one step forward. Then, when she didn't run away, he closed the gap between them.

His lips found hers with surprising gentleness. Clary was shocked at the electricity that seemed to pass in between them. She deepened the kiss, relishing his surprise. After a moment, he took control, and she could sense his complete hunger.

He pressed her up into the wall, and he was everywhere, in every one of her senses. It had never been like this with Jace. With him, it was nice, and she accepted everything he did. With Sebastian, though, she needed him. Every movement was laced with desire, and she couldn't get enough of his touch.

Clary moaned as Sebastian's kisses moved to her throat. He nipped her ear, then moved to suck her pulse point. She squirmed, desperately trying to get more. Her hands reached to pull up his shirt, but Sebastian grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

She gasped, but then gave in as with his other hand, Sebastian moved to massage her breast. She was already panting, fighting to keep herself upright.

"Sebastian.." Clary moaned his name and immediately Sebastian's eyes snapped open. Although they were always dark, now they were completely black. A quick look was exchanged, and he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, never breaking the intense eye contact.

When he got there, he placed her gently onto his bed. "Clary," he panted, "do you trust me?"

Clary was confused, but she was too caught up to say anything but "Yes." She could feel her arousal pooling near her core, and all she wanted was some release.

Sebastian started removing her clothes, and every touch brought a shock. All she wanted was to be with him. He took off his shirt and belt, then grabbed her wrists and belted them to the headboard.

Clary knew she should be afraid, but being bound turned her on impossibly more. She moaned, her body wanting to be touched, but Sebastian was just standing there.

His erection was clear through his fitted gear, and he feasted his eyes on his little sister, writhing and whimpering under his control. He positioned himself over her, so as not to touch anything but their lips together.

When Clary was moaning his name again, he began his trail of kisses, this time to her nipples. He used one hand to roll and pinch the left, while sucking and nipping at the right. Clary's eyes were rolling into her head at the pain pleasure, and she was repeating his name over and over again like a prayer.

She finally decided that she couldn't take the torture anymore. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, little sister?"

"Please Sebastian, I need you!" Clary whimpered. Her legs were thrashing around on his mattress, and she felt like her entire body was on fire.

Sebastian choked when he heard his name with the words he had been dying to hear for so long. He stopped his teasing immediately and moved his mouth down to her wetness. He hovered for a minute, before taking the small nub into his mouth and sucking.

Clary began to scream. She had never felt anything that powerful in her life. She wanted to touch him, touch herself, but all she could do was watch Sebastian as he gave her pleasure. Soon, even that sensation was not enough. "Sebastian! Fuck! Please!"

Sebastian looked up at her with a smirk. "What is it that you want, little sister?"

"Please, brother! I want to feel.. I want to feel you inside me!" Clary was fighting to get the words out, as he had placed his fingers inside her and was moving them in just the right way against a spot she had never known before.

At her words, Sebastian's fantasy was fulfilled. He quickly got rid of his pants and boxers, and Clary gasped when she saw his huge cock standing fully at attention. Sebastian lined himself up to her as quickly as he could, then slowly moved into her.

"Mmm, so wet for me little sister." Sebastian smiled, and slowly pulled back out of her. Clary whimpered at the loss. "And so eager to be fucked by your big brother." He began to take on a torturously slow pace, making Clary scream again, this time in impatience

"Please Sebastian! Faster!" Sebastian smiled at this.

"I want to hear you beg, like the filthy slut you are. All you want is your brother's big cock slamming into you, isn't that right?"

Clary was trying to meet each one of his thrusts, but Sebastian was refusing to give her the release she needed. She knew she had to give if she wanted to receive.

"Please big brother! Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. I'm begging you to go faster, pound me, punish me like the dirty whore that I am! I'm begging!" With this she looked up at him with hopeful eyes and added, "Make me yours."

Sebastian lost all control at this point, and began furiously slamming into Clary as fast and as deep as he could. He could feel her tightness surrounding every inch of him, and she could feel each one of his thrusts hitting just the right spot deep inside of her.

Clary could feel Sebastian's thrusts becoming erratic, and the coil inside of her becoming tighter and tighter. "Sebastian! I think I'm going to.."

Clary began to scream as the world turned white. All she knew was Sebastian slamming into her and the force of the pleasure that came rolling in. She felt her brother continue as she tightened, and then felt him cum inside of her. She saw stars with the pleasure, and she was panting and dripping by the time it was over.

Sebastian slowly pulled out, and then untied her wrists. He kissed each of the marks he had made gently, and settled Clary gently among the pillows and blankets of his bed. Clary slowly drifted off to sleep in the wake of her bliss and comfort.

As she was almost asleep, she could have sworn she heard someone whisper, "I love you, little sister."


End file.
